


Bell Flowers and Letters

by mikasasrealwife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cabin Fic, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 138: A Long Dream, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 138: A Long Dream Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, mikaeren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasrealwife/pseuds/mikasasrealwife
Summary: I was inspired by some headcanons I saw on tiktok (@mikannniee)This is my first fanfic, and I put a lot of effort into it!! However, I did not proofread it thoroughly, so please accept my apologies if there are any errors!!Enjoy!!Also for a good experience maybe listen to "Ghost of you", I listened to it while writing this Fic!!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Bell Flowers and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some headcanons I saw on tiktok (@mikannniee)  
> This is my first fanfic, and I put a lot of effort into it!! However, I did not proofread it thoroughly, so please accept my apologies if there are any errors!!  
> Enjoy!!  
> Also for a good experience maybe listen to "Ghost of you", I listened to it while writing this Fic!!

hold me tight, don't give it to the living.

Standing in an empty field. The field was surrounded by trees, and the wind was blowing, and clothes were fluttering from the clothing line. Mikasa takes the olive shirts that belonged to the person with whom she shared a room. She admired the new sewed shirts she had made since they had lived together, and she pins them one by one.  
She slowly lifts her eyes to see the aurora haze, orange and purple sky, and droplets on her pale soft face. Suddenly she hears broad footsteps and she turns around and sees the young man with whom she had spent her time in solitary with. A pair of arms going through her arms and catching her waist and embracing her from behind, her shoulder felt weighted as she turned to see silky brown hair she had trimmed long before laying into her neck.

“Eren careful. Don’t be too ruff” Mikasa muttered.

“Oh shit, sorry! Sometimes I forget” Eren remarked, taking a hand and scratching his neck.  
He softly draws her tighter to him by slipping his hands around her waist once more. Hands instinctively find the curve of his jaw, palming upwards to wipe the hair residue from his eyes.  
He says, "Hana." unexpectedly, he expresses himself brightly.

“Wait, what?” Mikasa raises one of her eyebrows to his line.

“Another name, if my memory serves me right, it means flower.” as if he's wrong, he looks into her eyes to be corrected.

“Are you sure? Isn't it a little early for names?” Mikasa noted

"Mikasa, you've only got three or four months left. You're sure you're in good shape and you're not tired. Is your body acting weird?"He knelt on his knees and put a hand on her stomach, looking up at her, a little panicked in his eyes.

“Eren, I'm pretty sure my body can handle it, remember how I was at the top of our class?” Mikasa lets out a small chuckle.  
“Still, I don’t want yo-” He was interrupted by the rain pelting them. He grinned and said, "Fuck. C'mon, let’s go but be careful!”

"All right, Eren" Mikasa pleaded with a smile.

They ran in the auroras of the sunset, the rain chasing them, taking home where they belong. They left their clothes on the clothing pin behind just like a family and a friend on Paradis, but now it's too late to get back to any of them, the clothes, and their friends.

After the tragedy of the storm, the rest of the afternoon went by, quite calm and lazy. Once they were all changed and dry, Eren gave a cup of hot beverage to Mikasa, who had sat on the floor by the fire. He drank the contents of his cup after that. Eren's gaze dropped to their intertwined hands, her skin was soft to a large extent. Mikasa had feminine and stylized hands, with long fingers and well-groomed nails.

Since fleeing, they've written letters but never sent them for fear of being discovered in their remote location. Mikasa sealed the envelope of the last letter she had written with her fingertips.

“Mikasa,” Eren whispered.

"Yes?" She said, but she was still staring at the envelope in front of her.

"As soon as I die, send those letters," He said with guilt in his voice.

Her head looking down but eyeing him from the side “This isn't the time for this kind of conversation, Eren," Mikasa muttered, in her voice an evident tone of disheartenment, weariness, and something else.

She'd released his hand and a curtain of black threads hid half of her face from his inquisitive gaze. Eren was about to pull her hair back so he could see her expression clearly and know what the hell was going on with her until she spoke again.

' We said we wouldn’t send them no matter what.” She said gently.

"Mikasa, if we don't talk about it, it'll be too late" He responded.

Silence

They sat in silence, but the crackling of the fire and the hue of the flames made themselves known. He's looking at her, he's looking at her eyes that are usually gray and bleakly serene looking at the fire. They gleamed, then he saw the tears forming. His breath catches in his throat; he’s reminded of the day she promised his mother that she’d always look after him. He feels like he doesn’t deserve her love at all sometimes; there’s simply too much on his shoulders and so much he will have to do.

"Sometimes the people we love us leave early.” He mumbles

Mikasa turned to him, her face flushed, but he couldn't see it because her pale skin was tinted with flames.

“What?” She was able to get a few words out.

Eren hugs her and holds her closer to him. He gave her a sad smile against her hair. His heart grew warmer, he wanted to hug her harder, but he resisted for fear of hurting her.

She accepted him stroking her back saying "It's painful to lose the ones you love dearly." Mikasa seemed tiny and frail, leaning on his chest, arms intertwined. "I... I'm happy that you're here. He did not mind the tears falling from his eyes because he could feel Mikasa's tears on his shoulders. “As I said, send those letters to Armin and the others after I die.” He whined

“You think too highly of me,” she muses quietly

He yanked away from the embrace, opened his eyes, and felt his brow knit, but he tried to relax his facial muscles. Mikasa's tear-streaked eye bags remained stained red. Why did Eren have to be so... tender? But undoubtedly Eren's tenderness, his concern, was the greatest danger to her precisely because it disarmed her. He wipes the tears from her eyes as he holds her face

“I’m sorry” He sighed and whimpered. Eren has never been one for making apologies or amends.  
“Eren,” she says as she inhales deeply and pulls his hands away from her face.

“This love you speak of is greater than both of us; we will find each other in another world where we will not have to leave to be content and at peace. I'm happy in this world and whatever comes after it as long as I'm with you.” She says it with such a bright smile that the fire pales in comparison. He smiles, tears streaming down his face, and he holds her wrist, which is cupping his face.

"You're a lot better with words than me, you know that?" He chuckles.

"Yeah well, I know that. I remember the first time you said that I loved you, and by accident, you blurted it out loud, "She laughed at him.

“But Eren, I don’t think you know how happy you made me. I have smiled and felt so much, my heart twinkles when hearing your name, hearing your voice, your clever and curious eyes. Everything about you. You saved me so many times but losing you would b-” She sobs, but keeps a smile on her face.

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, in which they let go and kissed her on the forehead. Their foreheads now touching “I love you, I would want to live until we were old together”.  
“God!” “Mikasa I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. I would never want to leave you here alone with the child, find Armin or love someone that would be great enough for you, or love anyone who would be nice enough for you." He consoled her

Mikasa, no longer smiling, slams her fist against his chest, banging and banging while the rain claps and claps.

“No! No! We get to have our happily ever after! All the losses, my parents, Carla, Hannes, and our Comadres. You can't abandon me, Eren! Please, don't please.."

Eren, who is uncertain what to do, grabs her and refuses to let go. He doesn't want to let go because he's afraid of death, afraid of leaving her.

“I'm so sorry, Mikasa...” He rocks with her as he repeats the sentence over and over.

They remained there until the fire died out, Mikasa fell asleep on his lap, and he carried her to their room. He sat down at the foot of the bed after staying there for a moment. He glanced at her and her stomach which was growing since she was carrying a child. The moonlight poured in through the glass, illuminating the woman he adored. Her elegant face was bathed in moonlight. As he kisses her cheek, he rubs his finger on the mark he left on her face, which reminds him of his regrets. He cleaned up after themselves, the letters and the cups that had been filled with the hot drinks they had shared and enjoyed.

He returned to their room and prepared to sleep. He climbed into bed and fiddled around, making sure she didn't wake up, but she did.

“Oh shit, sorry. Go back to sleep” He scratches her head in an attempt to bring her back to her sleep. He had no top on and his chest was brushing her face as she looked up from his chest.  
“Eren, I’m sorry for lashing out like that,” She remarked, her attention shifting to the perceptive yet inquisitive pupils.

“It's all right, Mika; it's my fault for putting so much stress on your shoulder knowing you already have so much.”

“Eren” she stuttered

“Yeah, Mika?” He replied

“Tonight, hold me tight.” she insisted. Mikasa leaned forward and rested her head, her eyes closed.

Eren murmured, "Of course." He pulled her in and said, "I don't want to let go of this."

He begged. He begged and begged.

Eren Yeager, on the other hand, could not have everything go his path.

“Mommy! Mommy!”

Mikasa is shaken by little hands, and when she opens her eyes, she sees her face in a pillow rather than the one who holds her dearly.

“I'm sorry, Hana, I overslept. “Did you wake up your brother yet?” Mikasa rubbed her eyes and saw an energetic girl with smokey olive green eyes and ebony black hair that was silky and reached her hair in the middle of her back.

“I did, and I even tried dressing him!” exclaims the little girl, leaping onto her parents' bed. Mikasa's body moved up and down in time with the jumping rhythm, rocking the bed back and forth.

“All right, all right!” Mikasa grabs the child and kisses her all over, causing the room to erupt in laughter, with the little girl begging her mother to stop.

“Momma!” exclaims the little girl. Stop it, it tickles” She pleaded. “Can you tell me where your brother is now?” Mikasa questions the girl, one of her brows lifted.

“He's in the living area!” She screamed as she separated from her mother's arms. Hana hurriedly exited the room, laughing.

It was absolutely quiet. The bed was cold on the other side as she rose from her bed. Mikasa went to see how her daughter and son were doing. The boy was quietly and patiently sitting on the sofa. She knelt and rubbed his back while giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Hey L, what are you waiting for? Hana did give you breakfast?” She turned to see her daughter, who was rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back and a huge smile on her face.

“You did feed him breakfast right?” Mikasa asked a final time.

“She did momma,” Leon called

Leon Yeager

A young boy, nearly two years old, with the hair of his father but the features and personality of his mother. Eyes that were charcoal gray but shimmering, the boy was quiet and shy. Eren had always believed that the boy had been traumatized as a result of his reserved attitude. The tattoo that Mikasa's mother told her to pass on to her own children was offered to Leon and his older sister early just to see Eren.

Hana Yeager

A little girl who just turned three, is fiery and outspoken, voicing her thoughts and beliefs without restraint, like her father. She is a daddy's girl, and while it didn't bother her that her daughter preferred Eren over her, she was pleased to see Eren bond so closely with their firstborn.

Mikasa walks up to her daughter and takes her shoulders, saying, "Okay, Hana, you're in charge while I change and dress, keep an eye on Leon!"

“Yes, momma!” She snickered. Mikasa flicked her button nose.

“Momma!” The little girl sneered.

Mikasa looked into an old-fashioned mirror that she and Eren had purchased when they had gone into town but were unable to stay for long. She wipes the fogged mirror and looked again. Her hair was long, much like her late mother's, and she began to see the comparisons between herself and her mother after Leon was born. She felt weary and fatigue not because she had to raise the kids alone.

Yet, regardless of the memories, she cherishes.

There were a lot of them in the built-in wooden crib that held their firstborn.

Eren wouldn't leave the baby's side after she was born, fearing that someone would come in and snatch her in the middle of the night, or that he would miss out on seeing one of her firsts.

Eren realized when Leon was born that his time would come quickly before he could see him develop into a young man. Mikasa discovered Eren outside, sitting with Leon on the bench he had created years before. She was washing Tupperware and putting their daughter to bed before she stood under the doorway.

“Oh, how I wish I could live a little longer so I could see you grow up, Leon,” Eren sighed.

“Momma.”

“Momma.”

Mikasa jolted awake from her daze when she saw Leon peeking around the corner.

“Are you, okay mommy? You looked sick again.” He manages to tell his mother to console her.

“Momma is fine, she is just a little tired,” she said as she hunched to reach her son and cupped his cheek.

"Okay, when will we see Daddy?” The young boy inquired.

“We're leaving right now.” She kissed the boy on the forehead before picking him up and grabbing the coats she knitted for her children and a basket full of items.

“Do you have the flowers, Hana?” Mikasa questioned her daughter.

Hana rushed to her mother's side, clutching her coat and excited to see her father once more.  
“Yes, Momma!”

They walked out the door together, the weather being good considering that it was the start of spring.

Mikasa let Leon down and held his hand, encouraging him to walk on his own, while the little girl who looked like the man she had fallen in love with ran down the path to a large tree.

“Momma.”

“Yes, Leon?”

“I miss him.”

Mikasa was taken aback by Leon's recognition of Eren. Was he able to recall his features? Or the tone of his voice?

“I miss him too.”

Eren wished to be forgotten. Mikasa decides to remember. He urged her to divert her attention to other topics before she was able to let him go. It was painful for her to see the man she loved to die in front of her while still laughing and smiling. She still feels she acted too quickly, that she moved too quickly because she wanted to be brave and strong for the children. Why did it have to come to this? He deserved to see his kids grow up. She desperately wanted to move on, so why can't she just let go? After he died, she did the favors he requested: "As soon as I die, send those letters." It took a while, but she finally sent them after he died. She wished she could get on with her life.

“We are here, Daddy!” Lana shouted out of the top of her little lungs.

Mikasa regained consciousness again and found the boy who had been holding her hand had vanished and ran to his older sister. She stands in front of the grave of the man who kept her close, slept in the same bed with her, the one she has loved, cherished, and protected her entire life, the father of her children  
.  
“Okay! Are we ready?” Mikasa asked the children.

“Yeah!” They say in harmony.

Mikasa was taken back from Leon’s excitement. They lay down a quilt blanket.

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” Hana placed the flowers that were arranged by her mother and which she carried from home on the grave.

Mikasa looks at her daughter who is often cheerful and optimistic. Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes, which reflected brilliantly. She goes to hold her but is stopped.

“I miss- miss you” Hana struggled to say her words. Hana fought her words. She fought hard. “Please come back to me, to us, it is not fair! Not fair at all!”

“Hana” Mikasa muttered. Her own children haven’t even moved on from their father’s death. Eren had a very dear influence on them all.

Mikasa snatched her children and cradled them in her arms. “He adored you both and never stopped loving you. I miss him every day!” Her eyes, like her daughter's, were overflowing with tears.

“Mikasa.”

She paused. The familiar voice echoed through her ears once more. She slowly stood up and returned her attention to the direction from which the voice had come. Hana and Leon averted their gazes and moved closer to their mother, standing by her knees.

They were there, the five friends she and Eren had left behind all those years before.

Armin, who looked similar to Mikasa but was taller and had tears in his eyes as he gazed down on the grave behind Mikasa. He was carrying a familiar-looking letter.

Sasha, who had a small peaking belly and a hand over it that held a ring on her ring finger, Mikasa assumed the ring was given to her by Niccolo. Jean and Connie helped her travel by holding her hand and supporting her. He was wary of her, much as Eren had been years before.

“Momma, who’s that” Hana gripped harder on her mother’s dress.

“Friends” She replied.

“Momma? Oh My God! Mikasa, you're a mother!?”Connie was taken aback.

“Mikasa!” Armin rushes over to a friend he hasn't seen in almost four years.

They embraced, and Mikasa, to be frank, had been missing these embraces. “Has Eren really passed?” He muttered something.

“Armin, I’m so sorry.”

“Please don't apologize; you are safe, and I am happy to hear that.”


End file.
